Faith's Diary
by 1914000
Summary: A diary Merc gets for Faith on her B-Day. r


Faith's Diary

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have NO idea when the Mirror's Edge time took place but it looks futuristic so I made a couple years from now. Okay it was more than a couple years so what. (P.S. I don't believe the world will end in 2012, for all you haters.)  
_

June 1, 2167

Dear Diary,

It's my 24th Birthday and today Merc got me a diary. I think it's lame. I never had a diary and if I'm supposed to write down my feelings, I'd only write how I feel about this city. But I think Merc's proud of what he did so I guess I'll use it.

Anyway, there are people called runners in this city. Runners don't accept this city, like some citizens don't. But we hate it enough to act upon the feeling. We deliver messages using the flow of rooftops. Flying across the buildings. There's no better feeling. Only problem is, Runners can't make one mistake.

Or it will be the last.

July 12, 2167

Dear Diary,

Okay I said there are runners right? Well there's this one runner named Jack. But he prefers to be called Jacknife. Which is a stupid name. But I'm not complaining. Jack is stupid so his name suits him COMPLETELY. I say he's stupid because he thinks he knows it all. When I first met him, I thought he was the hottest man alive. BUt he treated me like scum so that changed how I thought of him completely.

Who acts like that? Well, he does but what makes a person a know-it-all? God, he works on my nerves. Well....maybe that's because I still like him. Oh, who am I kidding? He's an IDIOT! What am I saying? He DOES know a lot but... Man, I bet if he wasn't so mean to me we'd have a thousand kids by now. That doesn't seem like a bad idea. I guess I've always had a thing for Jacknife. Besides, It wouldn't hurt to have a relationship. Maybe I should tell him how I feel.

WHAT am I SAYING? FIRST of all, Merc doesn't let runners have sex. If they do and a woman gets pregnant, she's put out of commission FOREVER, unless the baby is put in an orphanage. Which is tricky because then your cover is blown by all the easy signs of a runner on a runner's body. Plus now a days, only runners put kids in orphanages.

And being put out of commission reminds me of when I put Jack out of commission. We got into this HUGE argument which started out by Jacknife staring at me like I was a hobo. In the end, Jack was respectful enough to not hit a woman and let me beat him up. Poor guy. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am because to this day, I still feel guilty. I bet one day I won't be able to get that thought out of my head and Merc sends me out on a mission and I find myself so distracted over the situation I see myself plummeting head first onto the pavement.

Guess I better get this off of my chest.

July 14, 2167

WOW! Okay, yesterday I told Jack I was sorry about that whole incident and that I've always liked him and he felt the same way! We spent the entire day yesterday together. He even got me some make up so we could go to the bar together. But all I remember is us having a drinking contest.

Wait, I'm starting to remember now. We went to my house after wards and I slept with him. Then it all got physical. I guess we both wanted to keep our jobs because we used protection and EVERYTHING. I just hope he doesn't remember. Jacknife isn't really good with keeping things to himself. But I don't blame him. First time sleeping with someone would be something you'd wanna tell. Only thing is, Merc is one of the first people he tells secrets to.

I hope I don't get in trouble.

Wait, I shouldn't get in trouble! Merc wanted us to make up and apologize and HE got me this diary which helped me see that Merc was right so this is HIS fault!

Oh, who cares. if I get busted and lose my job, at least I know there's someone I can spend my life with.

XOXO Jacknife, the love of my life.

July 15, 2167

Dear Diary,

Merc found out about my relationship with Jacknife.

He doesn't have the right to be mad. I'm young and young people do crazy things. Besides, he would've known this would happen just by seeing how we talk about each other. And we spent an entire day together. wouldn't that make someone suspicious? It's like at an airport you see a guy with a red backpack and he takes out a circular looking device similar to a bomb. Better yet, the guy looks like a criminal. Wouldn't the cops come over there? YES!

Well, that doesn't matter. Like I said, if I lose my job I could live with Jack. Plus Merc leaves the hide out for about 3 hours for a lunch break every day so We get to make out for a good long time.

Man, Jack gets me going.

July 16, 2167

Dear Diary,

I think I'm obsessed with Jacknife. I say that because every day me and him are making out! But I can't help it. He's SO irresistible. to make things worst, earlier today, Merc had his face turned to the computer and was just yapping away and Jack and I got bored so we started making out. And Merc turned around and told us to stop and we just ignored him! And yesterday I was on a run and I stopped for about 15 minutes to daydream about Jack! (That's how Merc found out by the way.)

I think it would be better if we broke up.

August 31, 2167

Dear Diary,

I quit writing in here for so long because this diary got lost. And when I found it, I couldn't find time to write in it. But I'll bring you up to speed. Jacknife quit, Pope's been murdered (mayoral candidate) and Kate, my sister, has been framed. Now they're after ME.

I met with Jack about a week ago and he told me that he thinks Travis Burfield, or Ropeburn was behind this. So I met up with Ropeburn. He said He hired a professional to kill pope, but when he was about to tell me, someone shot him. But why not me? He said I would know him. That makes me think it was a runner.

I wonder..........

September 12, 2167

Dear Diary,

I went to lieutenant Miller. Kate told me to if things went bad. Apparently Kate's been arrested. I went back to Jacknife and he couldn't tell me anything.

Guess I'll find out the harder way.

September 17, 2167

Dear Diary,

I found out who Ropeburn's "professional" was but I'm more professional then SHE'LL ever be. Yea. It's a girl.

AND she's a runner AND she trained me after I was out of commission! Still don't know? Well here's a hint; Her name is Celeste. YES It's CELESTE good guess!

I can't believe this. Well I found out that Kate's going to jail in an hour. So I better stop that convoy. Merc told me EXACTLY where to go so I'm going to free Kate and Merc will take her back to the hideout and everything will be fine...........................I hope.

September 18, 2167

Dear Diary,

Merc's dead. My dad I never had is dead. I miss him. A lot. Merc told me that they took Kate and are headed toward the Shard. I hope I'm not to late. Well, I keep saying I hope and that's getting on my nerves. So never mind.

But now I gotta save Kate. If I fail, this is goodbye.

September 19, 2167

Dear Diary,

I DID IT! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! I WON! I saved Kate and here we are living in an apartment. Jack deserved to be kicked out of a helicopter. YEA that's right I kicked him out of an airplane! Oh gotta go Kate made what looks like a gourmet dinner! BYE!


End file.
